1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of memory management in information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Some processors used in information processing systems include one or more physical memory address range registers to be used by an operating system or other system software to define one or more physical memory ranges in the physical memory of the information processing system. These physical memory ranges may be used to assign memory types(such as cacheable, non-cacheable, write-through, and write-back) and other attributes to the physical memory locations within the ranges.